Genetical (Book)
Genetical is a series of short science-fiction stories created by the user Tsuagon on Wattpad. Synopsis A cosmic Admiral by the name Kettoricha and his squad of purple aliens have just set their home planet of Zwellinian free from the evil dictator, Tarae, who had previously ruled the barren desert world for 6 decades. Now that most of the Zwellinian population is living freely on Earth, Kettoricha and his friends now have to defend the Earth from other cosmic threats, while defending humanity from wicked supernatural forces simultaneously. Stories Each Genetical book will be labeled as a "Story Collection". 5 story collections will eventually be released/completed, with each story collection having 10 stories in them respectively. Below you can find the links to stories that have been released and the release dates to the upcoming stories. Story Collection 1 * Story 1 - Occut Release Date: 3/22/19 * Story 2 - A Rad Crash Course Release Date: TBA * Story 3 - Kamakiri Release Date: TBA * Story 4 - Omnes Release Date: TBA * Story 5 - Leviathan Release Date: TBA * Story 6 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 7 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 8 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 9 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 10 - ??? Release Date: TBA Story Collection 2 * Story 1 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 2 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 3 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 4 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 5 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 6 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 7 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 8 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 9 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 10 - ??? Release Date: TBA Story Collection 3 * Story 1 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 2 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 3 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 4 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 5 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 6 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 7 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 8 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 9 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 10 - ??? Release Date: TBA Story Collection 4 * Story 1 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 2 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 3 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 4 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 5 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 6 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 7 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 8 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 9 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 10 - ??? Release Date: TBA Story Collection 5 * Story 1 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 2 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 3 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 4 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 5 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 6 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 7 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 8 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 9 - ??? Release Date: TBA * Story 10 - ??? Release Date: TBA About the Author Tsuagon, the author of Genetical, is not known that much on the internet despite his YouTube Channel. There is hardly anything known about Tsuagon, other than that he is an extremely obscure but marginally popular YouTuber. Trivia * Genetical was originally named "Bioforce", but due to the name coming from another site and/or person that had no relations with the author, it was changed to Genetical. * The name "Bioforce" came from a site called Fantasy Name Generator, more specifically it came from the Videogame Name Generator on the site. This is the main reason why the name was changed to Genetical. * The idea for Bioforce was originally for it to be a videogame combining elements of Pokemon, Earthbound, and Undertale. Though due to the author's lack of coding skills and originality and copyright issues, the idea was completely and utterly changed. * Genetical was previously a collaborative writing project, but due to drama between the author and his friends, it became a one-man job. * Many of Genetical's aspects take inspiration from some of the author's favorite franchises like Pokemon and Steven Universe. * Checkpoints, a scrapped Zwellinian warping mechanism, was planned to be the book Genetical until it was removed due to issues concerning originality yet again. * Real star systems appear in Genetical. * Genetical takes place in the year 2069. * Genetical's many paranormal storylines are based on "The X-Files" by Chris Carter. * Many of Genetical's featured artificial lifeforms are inspired by Pokemon.